continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Chances
Second Chances is the first episode of Season 2, and the 11th episode overall, of Continuum. Synopsis Kiera resurfaces after the mayor is killed in a brazen assassination. She reunites with Carlos to solve the murder and also tries to reconnect with Alec, who has changed since reading the message from his future self. Recap In a flashback from the future, Kiera Cameron had just awoken from what seemed like a nightmare where she was imprisoned. Kiera brushes it off as a mere malfunctioning of her CMR, but her husband, Greg, looks apprehensively at a satellite-like object in the sky. Meanwhile, back in 2012, Sonya Valentine had just told Travis Verta that Edouard Kagame is entrusting her with leading Liber8, and that the only way to ensure it is if Travis is disposed of. Travis tries to reason with her, but she shoots him anyway. She flees as he is rushed into the OR. He later flatlines and is declared dead, until what seems like a charge from within himself, probably an implant for super soldiers of the future, makes his heart restarts on its own. In a berserk rage, he attacks and massacres the hospital staff in the OR, fighting his way out of the hospital before he is subdued after being tranquilized, and is detained. Travis slips into unconsciousness as he screams Sonya's name. In the wake of Kagame's terrorist attack on the city, everyone seems to have distanced themselves from the blast: Kiera has distanced herself from Carlos and the department, Alec has moved out of the farmhouse and now lives in the city and Sonya seeks to move Travis further away from the organization by asserting herself as leader of Liber8. Kiera has been moonlighting as a one-woman vigilante, breaking up pockets of Liber8 violence outside of the confines of the department. A week after the blast, a gang has just broken into the city's power plant, planning on taking out the electrical grid. Fortunately, Kiera had been tailing, or waiting for, them and knocks them all out, while invisible through her suit. She tells an employee she just saved to "unsee" everything that just happened, and the man flees. Alec, who has moved in with a friend in the city, ignores Kiera's many phone calls and attempts to contact him after he revealed that he is in fact the one who sent her back in time. Kellog and Kiera meet at a bar where she reveals her true motive for their meeting: she needs money. Kiera blackmails Kellog, telling him that she could have had him arrested but didn't. This makes Kellog even more attracted to her and he forks over some cash, continuing their uneasy alliance. During an outdoor press conference, the city's mayor is assassinated. Inspector Dillon and Carlos feel the pressure as the city demands justice in the wake of her death. Kiera and Carlos meet, where he attempts to get her back into the department to help investigate the mayor's assassination. He notes the assassination has the marks of Liber8 all over it. After some convincing, Kiera is back on the team. Back at the Liber8 compound, Garza discovers that Travis has been captured alive and has been taken to a prison hospital, much to Sonya's outward shock and private dismay. Sonya delays his rescue in an effort to keep the heat off them in the wake of the mayor's assassination. CSIS Agent Gardiner comes sniffing around for Kiera at the Vancouver Police Department. Dillon refuses to cooperate until he understands why Gardiner has such an obsessive interest in her. After a tense confrontation, Gardiner leaves without any information. Alec continues to ignore Kiera's call and texts. When his mother comes to visit him, demanding to know why he's left all his work, he continues to assert his distance from her. She leaves, disappointed. Kiera, using the invisibility function in her CPS suit, sneaks in undetected with Alec's mom and drops off a hard drive of video footage from the crime scene. Using his computer and her CMR to reconstruct the assassination, Kiera pieces together exactly from where the Mayor was shot from all available surveillance footage at the crime scene. Kiera and Agent Gardiner have a heated confrontation at gunpoint demanding answers after seeing her vanish into thin air after the bombing. Carlos interrupts them before Gardiner can get any answers but promises her that they're not done. On a tip from Carlos, Kiera follows a prominent gang member as a possible assassin behind the murder. At their nightclub, she finds the gun from the crime scene. They arrest the club owner despite his protestations that he's not involved. Meanwhile, Jim Martin, Carlos's old friend and now a candidate for the vacant mayoral seat, meets with Sonya at the Liber8 compound. With the help of a hefty bribe, Jim agrees to support Liber8's objectives once he wins the mayorship. Travis and Julian connect with each other in prison, forming a necessary alliance under the rogue manipulations of Agent Gardiner. Alec and Kiera finally meet in person. Still torn by the message he sent himself 65 years from future, he's unsure if any of his actions are against the intentions of the message from his future self and offers her little answers for why she's here. Kiera gives him a piece of the device that sent her back in time. They resume their tenuous connection as Kiera ponders the future Alec Sadler's plans. In the future, we see Alec, now an old man, recording his message to his younger self. He confesses that he has gone down a dangerous path, taking the whole world with him. He instructs Young Alec to prevent this future from happening. He then selects Kiera's profile from the CPS database, inserting his encrypted message directly into her CMR. ---- :::~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing part of the recap.http://www.syfy.com/continuum/episodes/season/2/episode/1/second_chances Credits Main Cast * Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron * Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra * Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler * Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog * Roger Cross as Travis Verta * Lexa Doig as Sonya Valentine * Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram * Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza Guest Cast * Jennifer Spence as Betty Robertson * Richard Harmon as Julian Randol * John Cassini as Marco * Tahmoh Penikett as Jim Martin * William B. Davis as Older Alec Sadler * Nicholas Lea as Agent Gardiner * Brian Markinson as Inspector Dillon * John Reardon as Greg Cameron * Sean Michael Kyer as Sam Cameron * Janet Kidder as Ann Sadler * Jesse Reid as Ricky * Karen Kruper as Mayor * David Quinlan as Advisor * Keith Blackman Dallas as Manager Duncan * James Yi as Doctor * Harp Gosal as Nurse * Michasha Armstrong as Raul Wolford * Forbes Angus as Warden * Lloyd Adams as Anesthesiologist * Trevor Addie as Orderly #1 * Aaron Au as Orderly #2 * Sylvesta Stuart as Dream Guard #1 * Doug Chapman as Dream Guard #2 * Kasey Kieler as Security Guard * Michelle C. Smith as Liber8 #1 * Shawn Beaton as Liber8 #2 * Robert Boyce as Liber8 #3 * Johnson Phan as Liber8 #4 * Andre Tricoteux as Massive Thug Quotes :Gardiner: You're gonna answer some questions. :Kiera: About what? :Gardiner: The city plaza building; about what happened afterwards. I saw you. I saw... I saw you survive the explosion, the fireball. And then vanish. :Kiera: Yeah, that. I'm a stranded time traveler from the year 2077; using technology that hasn't even been invented yet. :Gardiner: That's bullshit. :Kiera: So is there anything else you'd like to talk about? :Gardiner: Yes. I want to know about the mayor, Liber8. Tell me about Alec Sadler. ---- :Kiera: Wait for my signal. :Carlos: Yeah, is it gonnna be a big bat projected into the night sky? :Kiera: What? :Carlos: Really? Never mind. ---- :Alec Sadler(Elder): I speak to you, not as who you'll become, but as an old man who knows you best. You and I were given a gift from our father, he died young but he imparted in us a passion for technology and innovation. What you need to know, what I tried to do... Listen to me carefully Alec...I have gone down a dangerous path and I have taken the world with me. Only you can prevent this future from happening. Trivia References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes